narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Osamu
is a shinobi that grew up in a and a direct descendant of Konohagakure's Uchiha clan. After meeting his father who ignored his existence, Osamu is performing questionable actions in order to enact his revenge against him. Background During his travels, about a year and a half before 's birth, went back to Orochimaru's hideout to reminiscence with him and his subordinates. While he was there, he reunited with . At this time, Sasuke was still indifferent toward and cared little about her. The former members had an eventful night of laughing at their past mistakes and there was a lot of drinking. Somehow, Karin convinced Sasuke to drink past his limit, leaving him intoxicated. One mere confession from the crimson-haired woman escalated quickly, leading to the pair sleeping together. Sasuke left the next day, having no memories of the previous night. However, Karin, who was somewhat sober, knew what had occurred and was in awe that she had such a passionate moment with her old crush. A few weeks later, she discovered that she was pregnant and told Sasuke via bird. When Sarada was born, Karin felt guilty and gifted her a pair of glasses. For a good three years, Sasuke would briefly visit Osamu. However, this interaction stopped as he had to commit to his other family and his mission. Growing up, Osamu's life was shrouded in mystery. He was told that he was Karin's child and no one else's; his father was not important. With an appearance that barely resembled his mother, Osamu suffered identity issues and desperately wanted to know who his father was. He even thought Orochimaru was his father because of their shared black hair. During one of his matches in the Chūnin Exams, Osamu saw a black-haired figure in the bleachers, eyeing him. The man looked very similar to him, and Osamu wanted to meet him. He ran up to him, and the black-haired man had an almost identical reaction, one of pure shock. The pair quickly realized that they were father and son. Osamu became upset that he had abandoned him and lashed out at the man. The figure, who revealed himself as Sasuke Uchiha, told him that he had no idea he even existed. The dialogue infuriated Osamu even more, upset that his existence was deemed useless by his own father. This interaction caused his Sharingan to awaken. WIP Personality Unlike his mother, Osamu is a mostly calm and stoic individual. As a result of growing up with former criminals, he was little respect for elders and blatantly doesn't address people with proper honorifics. Osamu seems to be eternally bored as most things don't affect him. He rarely smiles and if he does, it is no more than a slight grin. However, Osamu's cold demeanor can be swayed. He is secretly a passionate and brave individual, stepping up for tasks and shrugging off his heroic actions as something he has to do. He often teases people and will argue profusely, yet calmly, even if he realizes he is wrong. When faced with an intense emotional situation, any calm traits Osamu may have possessed are completely erased. What is left is an irrational individual with violent mannerisms and stronger emotions. One of Osamu's greatest emotional challenges is his father's absence. For most of his adolescent life, Osamu had no idea who his father was, desperate trying to find any clue he could. When he discovered that was his father and that he had ignored him, Osamu became greatly upset and blamed him for all of his problems, claiming that he was emotionally and physically crippled because of his absence. He currently believes that Sasuke is the cause for all evil in the world and swears to kill him in order to make sure he doesn't abandon anyone ever again. WIP Appearance From a distance, Osamu is a carbon copy of his , possessing dark tufts of spiky hair, fair skin, and handsome facial features. Close up, he has a cold demeanor that suggests that he despises everyone and everything. Osamu has his mother's sharp, yet heavy-lidded eyes, giving him an emotionless expression. His short hair is styled oddly, spiky on one side and smooth on the other, quite similar to how his styles her own hair. Osamu's hair has been noted by a few to resemble the infamous 's and has a slight purple tint. Osamu typically wears a gray zip-up jacket with a high collar, dark pants, and taupe shinobi boots. Underneath his jacket, he wears a fishnet top. Abilities Raised under the care of multiple powerful shinobi, Osamu was raised to become just as strong as his mentors. He is a natural prodigy, said to be the second coming of his , and was skilled enough to make to the finals of the Chūnin Exams. Chakra and Physical Prowess Osamu's chakra is quite strong and potent, in part due to his Uchiha lineage. As a descendant of the Uzumaki clan, Osamu also has a remarkably powerful life-force. This gives him an immense longevity and tremendous reserves of chakra and vitality. Osamu is very capable in taijutsu, enough to hold his own in hand-to-hand combat against multiple opponents at once. His most consistent physical display is his speed and by extension, his reaction time. After awakening his Sharingan, Osamu concentrates on honing his speed and reflexes so that he can react to the dōjutsu's heightened visual information. Osamu has also been shown to be evasive enough to avoid attacks from a quick Byakugan user. From his training with Suigetsu, he has enough upper body strength to lift Kubikiribōchō for an entire hour. Ninjutsu Osamu is very knowledgeable in ninjutsu. He is proficient at fūinjutsu, capable of utilizing chains made out of his own chakra to strike enemies with surprising accuracy. Osamu can also use the Summoning Technique to summon snakes, with which he can perform Hidden Shadow Snake Hands, as well as the Snake Clone Technique. Nature Transformation Osamu can use Fire, Water, and Yin Release. After years of training with his mother, he can spew large amounts of water from his mouth to deter his opponents. When first learning to change his chakra into water, Osamu accidentally created a small jet of fire. He then learned that he had a prodigious talent for Fire Release, unbeknownst that it was because of his lineage. ]] Bukijutsu Like many Uchiha, Osamu has an affinity for ninja tools and is skilled in . With said skill, he is able to throw his weapons quickly and with precision, even able to deflect a projectile with one of his own launched kunai. He has also shown a similar aim while devoid of sight; while practicing with his eyes closed, he was able to perfectly hit the target mat several times in a row. Osamu also uses a , wielding it just as skillfully in either hand. He is a skilled swordsman, capable of fighting multiple opponents at once and blocking most attacks with ease. Sensory Perception Inherited from his mother, Osamu possesses a unique ability, which allows him to sense any targets' chakra signature. While his capabilities in the technique are not as great as his mother's, he is still regarded as a superb . Osamu can detect the presence of others, easily discerning a specific individual from a considerable distance, letting him track the target. He can determine the size of a target's chakra reserves and its potency. Osamu can also tell if someone is a clone or trapped in genjutsu, including himself. When he awakens his Sharingan, his sensory perception is boosted to almost, if not at, the level of his mother's. With the Sharingan and Mind's Eye of the Kagura, Osamu can depict chakra from very far away with incredible clarity. Despite his abilities to sense chakra, it seems he has a hard time suppressing his own. Sharingan Osamu awakened his single tomoe Sharingan when he was thirteen years old, out of anger and confusion when he discovered who his father was. While he only recently received the dōjutsu, he quickly adjusted to its heightened visual perception, being able to efficiently react to and avoid threats more easily. Using it, he can perform genjutsu proficiently as well as dispel it. Osamu can also see chakra. Upon witnessing a technique being performed, he can copy the technique's hand seals to perform it simultaneously with the original user. WIP Trivia design]] *The first concept of Osamu was a pink-haired, green-eyed son of Sakura and Sasuke who was named Takeo. *According to the ...: **Osamu's hobbies are playing with his pet snakes and spending time in nature. **Osamu wishes to fight Sasuke Uchiha. **Osamu's favorite foods are ..., while his least favorites are .... **Osamu has completed 0 official missions. **Osamu's favorite word is .